SteamWorld Heist Ambassador Challenges
On 21 April 2015, the SteamWorld Heist Ambassador Challenges were announced on the Image & Form blog. If one of the challenges was won, the winner would get exclusive news on the game and a free, early-access code for the game on any platform. Here is a list of all the challenges, their winners and their entries. Challenges The first challenge was a weapon naming contest and was won by TheGamingWolf for the name Cranky's Delight. There were also two other winners: James Jackson for the name The Bolt. 45 which was given to another weapon, and Jsty3105 for the name Rust in Pieces which was used as a one liner. The second challenge was a hat designing competition and had three winners: BlamBlamKerpow for Hat-in-a-cat, Ember Sielle for Corshat '''and '''Brandon Morris for Catch of the day. The third challenge was a one liner contest based on emotions and once again had three winners: Josiah Jones'for their angry one liner '"Cogwash!", U Gonna Get Shrekt for their gleeful one liner "Nailed it", and Soupfist'for their shocking one liner '"Mother of cog!". The forth challenge was a social media challenge where the competitors had to come up with a short hashtag, a Youtube miniseries, and a creative idea. The three winners were: Mirpkered for their hashtag #LiveSteam, The Geek Guru for their Youtube series Community Q&A '''(this went unused and was later changed to 'The Engine Room'), and '''Ladyfox14 for their Much of the Fun Stuff creative idea. The fifth challenge was an art challenge with no specific rules. The winners were: Brittany Epic Morales, Stephen Patmore, Uggy G, and Zoroko. After the fifth challenge, the Ambassador Challenges went on hiatus for the summer. They returned on the 11 August 2015 for the sixth challenge: naming a Space Bar. There were two winners. The King's Daisy by Hobbit Peate Donohue '''which was used for the described Space Bar, and '''Die Tankstelle by Monsieur Matou '''which was used for another Space Bar because it was a perfect fit. The seventh challenge was about creating one of the Ancient Relic collectibles. The three winners were '''Ström in a Can by Flatcross, The Ancient Steam by Gerb1977, and The Last Hamburger by Mirkosp. The eighth challenge was about creating a tagline for the games main title. The winner was OhHaiMe for their entry "For a Few Gallons More". The ninth challenge was about guessing/creating a bizarre, non-canon backstory for Billy Gill. The winner was the "Aboard the Titanium" '''comic strip by '''jmaster2710. The tenth challenge was based around trying to take a picture of anything SteamWorld, in the real world. The winners were Vix Chan's Rusty cosplay '''and '''Zilochius Industries’ "The Last Day of an Old Scrapper". The finale challenge was to make a quote for the games launch trailer. The winner was J-Gamer Nathan with his quote "Too robust to rust". The challenges returned on July 7 2016, starting with a hat DLC designing challenge. The winners were Myl Creates for the Swag Cap, Arsidana for Brain Freeze, and Leo Carvalho for the Paper Boat. Gallery SteamWorld Heist Art Contest Winner 4.gif SteamWorld Heist Art Contest Winner 3.jpg SteamWorld Heist Art Contest Winner 2.jpg SteamWorld Heist Art Contest Winner 1.png SteamWorld Heist Hat Winners.jpg SteamWorld Heist Ancient Relic Winners.jpg